1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which makes use of electric field curtain force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of printer such as an impact printer (the wire-dot type and the shuttle type), an electrostatic printer, a thermal printer, an inkjet printer, and a laser printer have been developed as an output apparatus of character image data or the like. As to an output apparatus, such properties are demanded as compactness, coloring, the freedom from maintenance, low cost, low noise, high rate of printing and high resolution. An inkjet printer is an output apparatus which can satisfy best such demands as compactness, coloring, low cost and high rate of printing.
An inkjet printer includes the pulse pressure type, the bubble jet type and the slit jet type. In a printer of the pulse pressure type, printing ink is jetted from a nozzle according to a change in pressure applied by a piezoelectric device, and they reaches without bias to a paper to be recorded. On the other hand, in a printer of the bubble jet type, bubbles are generated with heat generated with a resistance device embedded in a nozzle, and printing ink is jetted by using the force due to the expansion of a bubble. In a printer of the slit jet type, printing ink is filled within a slit-like orifice wherein recording electrodes are aligned in correspondence to pixels, and a DC voltage pulse is applied between a pair of a recording electrode and a counter electrode arranged behind a recording paper. Thus, the printing ink around the top of the record electrode is charged electrically so that the ink is ejected towards the recording paper with an electrostatic force to record a dot on the paper. Though the generation of jet in a printer of the slit jet type makes use of electric force as well as a printer according to the present invention, the principle of the generation of jet is different from each other.